MAN-00X-2 Brawrello
The MAN-00X-2 Brawrello is an experimental mobile armor developed from the MA-04X Zakrello and MAN-03 Braw Bro, first appearing in MSV-R. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MAN-00X-2 Brawrello was a prototype machine designed as a mass production Newtype-use mobile armor using a remodeled Zakrello. In terms of weapons it mounted two giant wire guided blades for cutting attacks. For heavy firepower it was equipped with a scattering beam cannon, which was mounted in the 'mouth' of the mobile armor. Its equipped with the psycommu system for piloting the MA and controlling the weapons that the Brawrello was equipped with, which were two mega particle guns attached behind the main body and the claw hands. Armaments ;*Scattering Mega Particle Cannon :In the "mouth" of the mobile armor is a scattering mega particle cannon. While capable of firing a powerful beam capable of sinking a Salamis-class ship in a single concentrated hit, the scattering nature of the beam makes it possible to engage multiple enemies at once. ;*Wired Mega Particle Gun :The Brawrello is armed with two wire-guided, remotely-controlled mega particle gun units based on those used by the Braw Bro. In addition to serving as remote weapons, the particle guns could be pointed forward while still mounted on the suit for extra forward firepower. ;*Wired Heat Nata :The forearms of the Brawrello can be detached from the main body and remotely maneuvered with micro thrusters built into their base. The forearms are guided by thick wires that communicate the Newtype pilot's thoughts via the psycommu system. Each of the forearms are in essence large sickle-like blades that are heated to high temperatures in order to increase their cutting capacity, and can cause massive damage to any MS caught by them. ;*4-tube Missile Launcher :Mounted on the sides of the Brawrello are a pair of 4-tube missile launchers, which serve as secondary weapons in situations when the scattering mega particle cannon is in the process of charging or is ineffective against an opponent. Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycommu System :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycho-waves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. History The completed unit was operated as a Psycommu training machine for pilots at the Flanagan Institute. Near the end of the war, the Brawrello was redeployed to the A Baoa Qu defense corps, where adjustments were made for it be used by regular pilots. Picture Gallery 37120Z82.jpg|MAN-00X-2 Brawrello MSV-R 046889.jpg MAN-00X-2.jpg Notes & Trivia *MAN stands for 'M'obile 'A'rmor 'N'ewtype. *Being based on the Zakrello and Braw Bro, the Brawrello's name is a portmanteau of the names of both mobile armors. References 54974554201106262009243052536147476 001.jpg|MSV-R - Brawrello - Technical Data/Design File:54974554201106262009243052536147476_000.jpg|MAN-00X-2 Brawrello 14e1c4ff8e07b3.jpg External links *MAN-00X-2 Brawrello on MAHQ.net Category:Zeon Mobile Armor